Shattered Innocence
by Rachel Evans
Summary: A single mother reluctantly allows her 16 year old daughter to stay on the Enterprise while she goes to earth. Something terrible happens to the girl in that time. PG13 for sexual abuse.
1. Prologue

Notes: Sorry for this new story, but my muse was burning for it, so I had too. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update for it though, so don't be mad if I don't update for awhile.  
  
I plan on updating A New Beginning and Visions Of The Future really soon, so for anyone who's reading them, please be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation. Never have, and most likely never will. Sorry to all you people who wanted to sue me.  
  
Dedication: To my grandparents, 'cause if they hadn't invited me over and taken a nap, I would have never gotten onto the computer and written this. ^_^ I love you! (even though you wont be reading this because you can't stand Science Fiction. ^_^*)  
  
Now, quit reading the notes and stuff, and read the story! Don't forget to review. ^_^  
  
  
  
"Please, Mama? Can't I stay here? Uncle Bernie and Aunt June are still here. You can have them check up on me every day. I wouldn't mind that. Please?"  
  
"Christina, I don't think the Captain would like that." Mrs. Damshel told her daughter.  
  
"But I'm 16 years old! It's not like I can't take care of myself. It's only for a week, please Mama?"  
  
"No, now, go pack your bags. We're leaving in six hours."  
  
Christina growled and stormed off, yelling, "I don't see the point in me going! It's YOUR friend who died! I'm not even going to the funeral!"  
  
  
  
Olivia Damshel sighed as she sat down at her desk. "If only Richard were here." she said to herself, wishing that her husband would come back to life to deal with Christina. He was the only one who was able to knock sense into that girl, and ever since he died, two years ago, Christina has been getting worse and worse.  
  
Turning on her computer, she called the only person she knew of that could possibly help.  
  
"Lieutenant Damshel to Counselor Troi."  
  
Immediately Counselor Troi's face appeared on the computer screen.  
  
"Can I help you, Olivia?" the Betazoid asked.  
  
"I hope so. It's about Christina."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Christina and I are supposed to leave tonight to go to earth for a funeral.."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A friend of mine died. And actually, I meant to say that I was going to the funeral. They don't want too many people there, just a few, so she's going to stay with her grandparents. The thing is, she wants to stay here until I come back, and I didn't think that that was a good idea. I don't think Captain Picard would like her to be here by herself for a week."  
  
"A week? Doesn't a funeral take just one day?"  
  
"Well, this one's going to be a little different. The wake is going to take place on a Friday and the actual funeral is going to be the Thursday after that. I'm not sure why though."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you know what I should do?"  
  
"I think you should let her stay. Didn't you tell me before that your brother-in-law was also stationed on the Enterprise?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Well, have him check up on her once or twice a day, and I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"I know, but I'm worried about what the Captain would say and I don't feel like I should bother him with something like this."  
  
"Well, this isn't something you'd go to the Captain about. Would you be comfortable asking Commander Riker?"  
  
"I don't know. Doesn't he have more important things to worry about?"  
  
"I doubt it. But, if you're not comfortable asking him, I could. I'm going to be meeting him in a few minutes for lunch. I'll ask him then, and I'll get back to you after, alright?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks a lot, Counselor."  
  
The brunette woman smiled, "No problem. Troi out."  
  
The blond woman stood up, and began packing her things. She wasn't going to tell Christina until she heard from Deana.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So, what'd you think about it? Please review and let me know. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll write some more. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One

Notes: Here's some more, for those of you who wanted it! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! Please review this chapter too.  
  
  
  
Doctor Crusher closed the tricorter and turned to the Vulcan Cadet who was sitting on the biobed, shaking.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Rukal, but from what I can tell, you're going through Pon'far. Would you like me to arrange for a shuttle to take you back to Vulcan for some time off?"  
  
The young Vulcan shook his head. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Doctor." he said. He closed his eyes, and in a few moments, he stopped shaking. "I must get back to my station." He stood up, and headed for the door that would take him to the main part of Sickbay, but the doctor stepped between him and the door.  
  
"That can wait. Why don't you take some time off at least to stay in your quarters and... meditate or do whatever it is that you're supposed to do while going through this. You can't just ignore it." she said.  
  
"Doctor, I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for it. I've been through this before, and I can endure it until my shift is over. I only have two hours left."  
  
"Only two hours? It's not good for you to have to endure this for another two hours without doing something! Now, you need to go to your quarters."  
  
"I can handle this without your help, doctor." he said.  
  
"You are being very illogical, Rukal. Don't make me order you to go to your quarters."  
  
"Very well. I'll inform Commander Worf that I will not be able to return to my duties until you say so." he said, stepped around her, and left.  
  
Doctor Crusher sighed and left the private room, entering the room that had all the non critical patients, although there weren't any in there at the time. She then proceeded to her office where she would record everything that happened in that room into Rukal's medical file.  
  
  
  
"I spoke with Lieutenant Damshel today," Deana Troi told Commander Riker, and then put some mashed potatos in her mouth. When she swallowed, she continued, "and she was wondering if it would be alright if her daughter stayed here while she went back to earth for a week for a funeral. Christina really doesn't want to go. I told her I'd ask you about it."  
  
"How old is Christina again? I forgot."  
  
"She's 16."  
  
"As long as someone checks up on her everyday, she can stay." he said.  
  
"That's great. Thanks, Will. So how has work been going?"  
  
Commander Riker sighed. "You don't want to know." he said, and shoved some salad into his mouth.  
  
  
  
Olivia smiled. She had just finished talking to Counselor Troi, and was now about to tell Christina what the betazoid said.  
  
"I don't think I could survive another week of her groaning about having to come." she had told the counselor.  
  
"Just have your brother-in-law check up on her every day." Deana had said.  
  
"Don't worry. I will. Well, I'd better tell Christina that she can stop packing."  
  
"Alright, Troi out."  
  
The lieutenant approached her daughter's bedroom door and rang the chime.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, MOM! DON'T WORRY, I'M PACKING!" came the angry voice of Christina.  
  
"Christina, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I know what you're going to say already, mom. You going to say that I have to respect you and do what you say. Now leave me alone to pack. I'm almost done."  
  
"Actually, Chrissy, it's about you staying here."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and then the bedroom door swished open, revealing Christina standing there, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I've arranged for you to stay here," she said, and before Christina could respond, Olivia quickly added, "Only I'm leaving a few rules."  
  
"Whatever they are, I promise I'll follow them!"  
  
"First, you will have no boys over. Second, no parties. Third, you'll be in bed by 2200 hours, and you have to call me every night to say good night." she said with a smile and accepted the hug her daughter gave her.  
  
"Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much, mom!"  
  
"Now, Uncle Bernie and Aunt June will be checking on you every day, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks again, mom! I need to go unpack now." Christina went back into her room very different than the last time she went in.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in a week," Lieutenant Damshel said as she hugged her daughter before she climbed into the shuttle.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, mom." Christina said, just before they broke apart from the hug.  
  
"Now, you be good, okay?"  
  
"I will." Christina said.  
  
Olivia climbed into the shuttle and Christina left the room, a small tear trying to escape from her eye. "Christina will be fine." Olivia told herself, and started the engines. "There's nothing to worry about."  
  
  
  
Christina headed straight for her quarters, when she bumped into a friend of hers. "Oh, hello Rukal." she said. "Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking."  
  
"That's quite alright." he told her, and walked off.  
  
  
  
Notes: What'd you think? Let me know in a review! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two

Notes: Okay, I've got another chapter out! ^_^ I hope you like it! This one should hopefully be better than the last two. Let me know what you think. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
"Just checking in, Uncle Bernie." Christina grinned. It was her first night being by herself and she was excited.  
  
"Thank you, Christina." Her uncle said. "So, do you have any plans for your first night of 'freedom' ?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you must know, Jeffery is taking me to dinner on the Holodeck."  
  
"Jeffery? Who's Jeffery?" he replied, trying to embarrass his niece.  
  
"Don't even go there. We're just friends."  
  
"That's what your father said when he went out with your mother for the first time." he said, winking.  
  
"Oh, stop it. It's not going to be like that. I think he said something about Jessie being there too."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I should get back to work. I hope you have fun. Check in with Aunt June when you return." he said and ended the transmission.  
  
Christina grinned even bigger as she stood up and went to her closet to pick out her dress.  
  
  
  
An hour later, she had finally picked the dress. It was a glittery black spaghetti-strap dress that came down to her ankles. She had black high-heeled strappy shoes that went very well with her dress. She had her long dirty-blonde hair braided and tied into a bun. She was almost ready. All she needed now was her makeup.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" she screamed at no one in particular. She was running all over the place looking for her makeup. She searched everywhere that she had ever put it. She was about to just replicate some more when she thought of one more place to look. Her suitcase. She opened the top and there, in the almost empty suitcase was her makeup. She sighed, pulled it out and ran to the bathroom. She quickly put it on and checked herself in the mirror. She was all ready.  
  
"Computer, what is the time?" she asked.  
  
"The time is 1854 came the response.  
  
"Good. I'll be there right on time." she smiled and left.  
  
  
  
When she reached the Holodeck, she went inside. The program was set up like a Hawaiian Luau. There were flowers all over the place and in the middle of the room was a table with three chairs set up at it. There was soft music playing in the background and she could hear the sound of birds in the distant. Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. Where were the others?  
  
"They'll be along soon." she told herself and sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
What seemed like an eternity later was really only fifteen minutes. She asked the computer what time it was an it responded by saying that it was 1917. She thought about calling her friends, but decided against it. "If they're late it's probably for a good reason and I don't want to make them any later than they already are."  
  
  
  
Another 20 minutes passed and Christina was beginning to get agitated. Where were they?  
  
"Computer, locate Jeffery Astin."  
  
"Jeffery Astin is in his quarters."  
  
Christina frowned. "Computer, locate Jessie Campbell."  
  
"Jessie Campbell is in her quarters."  
  
Thinking this very odd, Christina took her comm. badge out of her hidden pocket. She was about to make the call to Jeffery someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped but then said, "Okay, how long have you been waiting here, guys? You thought that was funny didn't you?"  
  
"I am incapable of experiencing humor." came a voice that did not belong to either Jeffery or Jessie.  
  
Christina turned around and saw a Vulcan standing behind her. It was Rukal.  
  
"As for how long I've been here," he continued, "I have been watching you for almost 45 minutes."  
  
"Oh, hi Rukal. I thought you were Jeffery or Jessie." she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you." he said, sitting down in one of the vacant chairs.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
If she didn't know better, she would think she saw distress in his eyes. He seemed hesitant to start, which was also not right for a Vulcan. Finally, words fell from his lips. "Do you know what the Pon'Far is?" he asked with great difficulty. Vulcan's usually didn't discuss things like this with anybody.  
  
"Kind of." she replied. "Isn't it something that only male Vulcan's get every 7 years where they are driven to, erm, you know?"  
  
He nodded. "When a Vulcan is experiencing Pon'Far they normally go back to Vulcan to mate with the female that was chosen for them."  
  
"Oh. And what does this have to do with me?" she asked.  
  
"Three years ago my wife died and since then I have not been able to find a suitable Vulcan mate. Because of that, I must find someone else. Would you be my wife?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"I asked if you would marry me and become my mate." he said.  
  
"I... I'm going to have to think about this, Rukal."  
  
"I see." he replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm done thinking about it." Rukal raised an eyebrow. "Rukal, I think that you're a very nice person. I really do, but I just don't think that I'm the right person for you. Or that you're the right person for me. I'm really sorry."  
  
"I understand." he said and stood up.  
  
"Is there another way I could help you though?" she asked, also standing.  
  
"No, but thank you for your offer." he said. He was about to head for the door when he suddenly turned around and grabbed Christina's face.   
  
She screamed and tried to push him away, but he, being a Vulcan, was too strong. She tried kicking him and scratching him, but he seemed to ignore the pain and focus on what he was doing, whatever it was.  
  
"Please, stop, Rukal. Please! No!" she screamed. They fell to the ground, but on the way down Christina hit her head on the table. Her eyes rolled back and she stopped struggling and her body went limp.  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Scary! Now review! 


	4. Chapter Three

Notes: Yeah, yeah, it's been awhile. You don't have to lecture me about it. Oh wait... you weren't going to.

So, I haven't been updating any of my stories, until recently. Most of them haven't been updated in two or three years so I figured it was high-time I started to write more. My muse has been focusing more on original fiction and poetry lately and it was kinda making me depressed (check out how depressing my stuff is at ). So, I decided to get back into my lovely... or not so lovely, fan fiction. So... here it is.

Christina moaned as she began to wake up. She had a splitting headache both on the back of her head and in her eyes. She felt like she could barely move, but she also felt something piercing into her back. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again as they were blinded by the lights in the room.

"Computer, turn down the lights." she ordered. Immediately the lights dimmed down and she opened her eyes again. She was surprised to see that she was in some kind of Hawaii setting and suddenly remembered what had happened. She sat up and looked around, but was too dark to see very much.

"Computer, turn the lights up slowly please." she said. As the lights became brighter she became very aware of her surroundings and saw that no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief and grasped onto the table to help pull herself up. Whatever he did to her, she was in a lot of pain. When she was on her feet a wave of dizziness came over her and she had to sit down, but all the chairs were knocked over. She plopped herself back onto the floor and buried her face in her hands.

After a few minutes she felt like she was finally able to get up. She did it slowly and, after getting over a slight dizziness spell, she was able to see clearly, at least for the moment.

She looked at the place where she had been laying and saw a lot of glass and some blood. Her first thoughts were that maybe she had killed him, but then remembered that his blood was green and that this must have been her own. This puzzled her because she inspected herself and couldn't find any wounds, though there was some blood on her dress that was no longer as long as it used to be. She saw the rest sitting on the floor near one of the chairs. Neither of her shoes were anywhere to be seen, but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about all that blood. She couldn't figure out how some of it got on her dress and why it was all over the floor.

Suddenly it dawned on her. When she woke up she felt a sharp pain in her back. Could that be where the blood was coming from? She made a move to look behind herself but got very dizzy, so she stopped.

'I need to get to Sickbay.' She thought to herself. She tried to step towards the door, but realized that she didn't remember which direction it was in.

"Computer, end program." she said. The Hawaiian scene disappeared and all that was left was a computer console, her shoes both on different sides of the room, the torn end of her dress, and a small puddle of blood. The door was now in visual range, but she still felt like if she tried to get to the door she would fall over.

She was about to send a message to Sickbay when she realized two things. One, if she saw Doctor Crusher, her mother would find out and she would never leave her by herself again. Two, Rukal would get in deep trouble and/or try to kill her.

Great. Now what could she do?

Then, it came to her. She would call Jessie. She could get the glass out and help her back to her quarters where she could take a long bath. Then, if the cut was really bad, she could go to sickbay and say that she just fell. Yeah, that's what she was going to do.

She searched her hidden pocket for her comm. badge and when she found it sent a call to Jessie.

"Hi Christina! How's it going? I'm so sorry about last night. I thought Jeff called you and he thought that I called you. Again, I am so sorry!"

"Jessie..." Christina said in an almost shaky voice.

"Christina, are you alright? You don't sound so good." Jessie sounded worried.

"No." she said. "Meet me in the holodeck. Right away!"

Christina couldn't hole herself up anymore. She let herself down slowly and rested against the console. She lay her head back and waited.

"Please hurry up." she whispered to herself. "Please, please, hurry up." She was afraid that someone else would come in and make a big deal of the whole thing. "Come on, come on. Hurry!" She felt her legs and hands begin to shake and the room began to spin.

Moments later, the room still spinning, she heard the swish of the door.

"Thank God you're here!" she said. She saw a figure come into the room and heard the voice of Jessie.

"Oh my God, Christina! What happened?" Jessie came over and knelt down next to her best friend.

"I need your help." Christina said. The dizziness was beginning to wear off. She leaned forward and Jessie saw the glass in her back.

"I need to call Sickbay." Jessie said.

"No! You can't!" Christina snapped, a little harder than she's meant to.

"Christina, I don't know what happened to you, but you really need a doctor."

"Please, Jessie. Don't make this harder than it already is. Just take the glass out and help me to my quarters."

Reluctantly, Jessie moved so she'd have a better angle to get the glass out.

"Christina, this thing is rather large. I think it's the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death."

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN THING OUT!" she screamed. She didn't care anymore. Why was Jessie doing this to her? She was her friend, wasn't she?

"Christina, what's wrong? Talk to me. What happened?"

"Just take it out! That's all I want! I don't want to talk about anything! Just take it out!"

Suddenly the door swished open again and two men, probably Ensign's, came strolling in laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." One of them said, and was about to turn around when he noticed the blood. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine!" Christina screamed. "Just leave!" This was the worst thing that could have happened. To top it off, they were both men.

"No!" Jessie said, "Everything is not fine!" The men came closer. The second man tapped his comm. badge. "Morris to Sickbay."

"NOO!" Christina cried, "Please! Don't do this! I'm fine! It's just a little scratch!" She sat up all the way as the man had his conversation with Doctor Crusher.

The first man put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm a medic, can I take a look at it?"

Christina could feel her whole body tense up. This is not what she wanted. "Please," she pleaded, "Just leave me alone." She felt tears well up in her eyes and fought to keep them back.

"Christina," Jessie said in a soft, soothing voice, "We only want to help you."

"I don't want any help." she cried. The tears began to fall off of her face and onto her arms that were sitting on her lap. She attempted to wipe them away but it was a futile task.

"Then what do you want?" the man asked.

"I want to pretend that this never happened and go back home." she said, beginning to regain her composure.

"Sweetie, it looks like you've lost a lot of blood. If we don't take you to sickbay things could only get worse." the standing man said.

Christina gave up. It was no se fighting them. She was all out of energy so they would win. She felt Jessie's arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on it.

Doctor Crusher entered her office where Christina's Aunt and Uncle were sitting in across from where she sat down, concern etched on both of their faces.

Doctor Crusher sighed as she sat down. "Something happened to Christina last night." she started. The two seemed to become even more worried, but didn't say anything. "This morning Christina called her friend, Jessica, and asked her to come to the Holodeck, that she needed her help." she paused. How was she going to say this. She decided to just say it and get it over with. "Bernie, June, Christina was raped last night. I'm sorry."

June began to cry and her husband put his arms around her. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"Physically, she'll be fine in a week or so. She had a rather large piece of glass in her back and there's a bit of neurological trauma that will hopefully clear up soon. I'm going to recommend that she see Counselor Troi for counseling for awhile though."

"Have you told her mother yet?" he asked. He hoped she had. He didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Yes." she replied. "She's going to be back in two days. Until then you will be making all of the decisions." she told them. "Counselor Troi is with her right now. She hasn't admitted what happened, but we have the physical evidence. The computer is working on finding a match to the DNA right now."

"Thank you." Bernie said. True, that probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything else. He hugged his wife tighter and Doctor Crusher left the room.

Notes: Sorry it was so short. My muse just totaly died at the end. At least you got some, right? Please review and let me know how it is!


End file.
